Tarquin
General Tarquin is a Lawful Evil warlord who once had a love relationship with a Chaotic Good. The two had two twins, Elan and Nale, but they were separated because of 'Irreconcilable Alignment Differences (since they were in the opposite ends of the alignment table). Eventually Tarquin took Nale with him, and he was raised as an evil guy. Hearing how "easy" is to make a kingdom in the Western Continent, he took little Nale with him and indeed made himself a King. However "easy" also meant "unstable" and his kingdom was taken also easily by others. Then he met his old adventuring companion Malack who offered him a job as Chief Warlord for his master. Eventually the two were headless again, offering their services supposedly as mercenaries for would-be-kings. This lasted for 13 years. Two years ago Tarquin, Malack and Nale helped the Empress of Blood to establish her Empire of Blood. However Nale tried to overthrow her and seize the throne for himself, the two battled with Tarquin and his allies emerging victorious. Nale was then forced to flee and Tarquin issued a bounty on his son's head. When Elan, V, and Haley were caught by Enor and Gannji, they attempted to convince the bounty hunters that Elan was actually Nale's twin brother, but this explanation seemed too clichéd to Gannji, and also failed to convince Malack. The captured members then attempted a sortie, but they were single-handedly stopped by Tarquin. Tarquin returned Elan to the throne room but he testified that he is in fact not Nale, and revealed his relationship to him, to the shock of all present. Appearance Tarquin wears a set of armor, which seems to have changed since when Elan and Nale were babies. It's revealed that without the armor on, Tarquin looks like Elan with gray hair. Personality, Traits and Abilities Tarquin is seemingly more intelligent then Elan, suggesting that that is where Nale got his intelligence from as well as his outlook. He is also very able in battle, being able to get the drop on Haley by pushing her off a balcony, and being able to capitalize on any information in battle by forcing V to use Feather Fall to save Haley, and thus forcing the other two to remain where they are. He is also very well armed and armored, as he managed to block Elan's rapier with a single finger, and is seen wielding both a great axe and a sword and shield at different times. Tarquin's personality seems to reflect Elan's happy-go-lucky approach, he is friendly, hospitable, and mostly is seen with a smile, contrasting his "Evil Warlord" identity. His approach can also be channeled to effectively taking on problems and clearly explaining situations. He has a true love for the dramatic, something that Elan also inherited for him, and he goes to great lengths in order to properly achieve this, for example he intentionally neglected to inform the twin brothers of the other's existence in order to increase the potential for dramatic tension should they ever encounter each other as adults, which is something that Elan had suspected the entire time Trivia *Tarquin's main appearance has several references to Star Wars. He is an evil masked warlord in service of an Empire, who also reveals he is the father of a protagonist (and also, twins). His name is a possible reference to Tarkin, the main antagonist of the first Star Wars movie. *Other minor references to Star Wars include his affiliation to bounty hunters, and finally the "thermal detonator" threat by Gannji. Sources Category:Lawful Evil Characters category:Fighters category:males Category:Elan's Family